Vehicle automation systems involve the use of mechatronics and/or artificial intelligence to automatically assist a driver operating a vehicle. Such automation systems can provide a driver with information or other tools to assist in navigation, or can fully or partially operate the vehicle. Systems that fully or partially operate the vehicle include airplane autopilot systems, underwater pipeline inspection systems, collision detection systems that operate automotive brakes to avoid an accident, etc. Systems that provide a driver with information or other tools to aid in navigation include rear-view alarms and cameras, automatic traction control systems, anti-lock braking systems, etc.
To date, vehicle automation systems that operate or navigate the land-based vehicles such as cars or trucks have not seen wide use. This is due, at least in part, to a lack of land-based infrastructure for guiding automated vehicles along the roadways.